


Когда начинаем?

by LadyBacchante



Category: German Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тор снова прибегает к помощи Локи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Когда начинаем?

**Author's Note:**

> Источник вдохновения: http://s019.radikal.ru/i631/1602/b3/3801402b0807.jpg  
> (За исключением посоха Локи)

      — Найти тебя было непросто.  
  
      — Возможно из-за того, — прошипел Локи, — что я и не желал быть найденным. Эта мысль тебе в голову не приходила, _братец_?  
  
      Тор терпеливо сжал рукоять Мьельнира и шагнул почти к самому краю небольшой пропасти, отделявшей его от Локи. Лицо и предплечья тут же окутал перистый туман Етунхейма, такой же холодный и колючий, как внимательный взгляд бывшего принца Асгарда. Падение привычного строя мироздания, смерть Фригги и Одина, вынужденное объединение под одним знаменем в Рагнарек… Ничто не изменило Локи. Все те же амбиции и гнев горели в нем, и Тор внезапно засомневался в том, удастся ли им договориться, хотя сам столько сил положил на то, чтобы уговорить троицу воинов и Сиф отправиться в Етунхейм.  
  
      И все же живой и невредимый, Локи пробуждал в Торе чувство, отдаленно похожее на облегчение.  
  
      — После всего, ты знаешь, я бы не стал искать с тобой встречи, если бы не…  
  
      — Если бы тебе не понадобилась моя помощь, верно? Или если бы…  
  
      — Если бы не Фригга.  
  
      Чтобы придать своим словам убедительности, Тору не нужен был Мьельнир — всего одно имя заставило Локи мгновенно измениться в лице. Они слишком давно не говорили о ней. Они слишком давно не говорили вообще, и боль их, разделенная надвое, снедала каждого намного успешнее, чем если бы рядом был тот, в ком можно было найти опору. Сейчас Тор почти поверил, будто между ними с Локи еще осталась тонкая объединяющая нить, которую не могли разорвать ни предательства, ни обиды. Но тут же смех, разрезавший паром холод Етунхейма, обратил его надежды в хлопья снега.  
  
      — Фригга? О, Тор, что еще? — глаза Локи зло смеялись. — На какие изощрения ты готов пойти, чтобы заручиться моим безвозвратно потерянным доверием?  
  
      —  _Твоим_ доверием?  
  
      Тор набрал в легкие побольше воздуха. Его доверием! Доверием предателя, изменника и лжеца, обманувшего всех и всях на пути к своей цели — завоеванию власти. Рвущиеся наружу упреки, жгли грудь Тора, словно раскаленные мечи, но он хорошо знал, что если даст себе волю, то шансы на помощь Локи мгновенно растают.  
  
      — Многое между нами было Локи, — сказал Тор примирительно. — Но чего я никогда не делал — не лгал тебе, и не лгу сейчас. Норны поведали мне, что есть способ вернуть нашу мать из царства Хель. И только по этой… причине я пришел к тебе.  
  
      — Норны значит? — недоверчиво прошептал Локи. — Какое дело вдруг норнам до нее?  
  
      Тор с удовлетворением уловил в голосе брата надежду.  
  
      — Асгард почти разрушен, а земля, на которой мы выросли, перестала плодоносить. Мы гибнем, Локи, вот в чем правда. Нет больше садов Идунн… Асы слабеют и заболевают, — Тор замолчал, затем тихо добавил: — Старик Агне умер от старости, ты должен помнить его.  
  
      Лицо Локи побледнело — разумеется, он помнил. Их старый учитель, которому они были обязаны всеми своими умениями в военном ремесле. Тор незаметно заглянул в глаза брата, устремленные вглубь их общих воспоминаний. _Все же эта нить оставалась крепка_.  
  
      — Хель не заключает сделок, — наконец сдавленно прохрипел Локи. — У вас ничего не выйдет.  
  
      — Она уже выдвинула условие.  
  
      — О, — Локи насмешливо приподнял бровь. — Ты, брат, обучился искусству дипломатии? И что же Хель хочет взамен жизни Фригг?  
  
      Тор поморщился. Этого вопроса он боялся больше всего, и даже долгие размышления не привели его к решению, как лучше на него ответить. Поэтому он просто сказал, глядя на изумрудные отвороты камзола Локи:  
  
      — Каскет.  
  
      — Каскет, — слабым эхом повторил Локи. — Вы идиоты.  
  
      Тор почел за лучшее сделать вид, что не расслышал последних слов Лофта.  
  
      — Ведь он еще у тебя?  
  
      — Ведь он еще у тебя, — басовито передразнил его Локи. — Ты хоть представляешь, дуболом, что устроит Хель, окажись такая сила в ее руках? О, я знаю, тебе было мало Рагнарека? Хочешь еще погеройствовать? Могучий Тор…! — он беззвучно рассмеялся. — Эй, леди Сиф! Вольштагг! Фандрал! Друг мой извечный, Хогун! Достаточно вам морозиться, прижимаясь к ледяным скалам! Лучше подойдите сюда, поучаствуйте в споре! Последняя моя надежда только на ваше здравомыслие, хоть в его наличии я отродясь сомневался.  
  
      Тор устало вздохнул, услышав за плечом возню. Разумеется, ни троица воинов, ни Сиф не простили бы ему, отправься он за Локи в одиночку. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что тот слишком заинтересовался возможностью вернуть Фриггу в Асгард, и на время забудет о питаемой к ним всем обиде.  
  
      — Что скажешь, леди Сиф? На твою светлую голову… ох, прости, я так бестактен… На твою  _темную_ очаровательную головушку я особенно надеюсь. Как думаешь? Стоит ли отдать могущественный древний артефакт, способный подчинять миры, той, кто жаждет упокоить всех в подземельях Ада?  
  
      — Не вижу большой разницы между тобой и Хель, — хмуро заметила Сиф, становясь рядом с Тором. — К тому же, кто сказал, что мы отдадим ей настоящий Каскет?  
  
      — Сиф, — бархатно протянул Локи. — Неужели ты пополнила свой небогатый арсенал таким небрежным и мелким фокусом, как коварство? Осторожнее, я начинаю находить тебя все более сногсшибательной.  
  
      — Если кого и сшибу, то будь уверен, ты будешь первым, — Сиф потрясла мечом. — Так Каскет у тебя?  
  
      Локи сыто улыбнулся.  
  
      — Предположим. Но что мне за это будет?  
  
      — Ах ты, упрямый лживый… — Сиф сделала шаг вперед, но Тор опустил руку на ее плечо.  
  
      — Фригг вернется, — он решительно сдвинул брови. — И обещаю, как царь Асгарда, тебе будет позволено навещать ее.  
  
      — Сейчас ты всего лишь царек гиблой земли, — Локи пожал плечами. — Твои обещания ничего не стоят. К тому же, я могу сам прийти в Хель, обменять Каскет… или его добротную копию… на Фриггу, и увести туда, где никто из вас ее не найдет. И никакое твое позволение или обещание мне, представь себе, не нужно. Так почему я должен отдать Каскет вам? Готов поспорить, даже если вы сумеете обмануть Хель, артефакта мне не видать как своих ушей.  
  
      — Так и быть, Локи, чего же ты хочешь?  
  
      — Дай подумать, — Локи задумчиво постучал по подбородку. — Такой широкий выбор… Пожалуй, я хочу волосы Сиф.  
  
      — Нет, я его точно сегодня прирежу… — сквозь зубы процедила воительница.  
  
      — Локи! — предупредил Тор.  
  
      — Ладно-ладно, — усмехаясь, Лофт примирительно поднял ладони. — Что ж ты так не патриотична, Сиф, — он покачал головой. — Ну, хорошо, уговорили. Хочу Мьельнир.  
  
      Тор напрягся.  
  
      — Напоминаю, что ты не сможешь его поднять. Так какой в этом смысл? Попроси то, чем сможешь воспользоваться. Войско? Заложника? Магию? Гунгнир?  
  
      — Я милосерден и справедлив, поэтому Гунгнир пусть остается тебе — может быть, хотя бы он утешит твою правую руку… Ну, или Сиф… — поймав взбешенный взгляд воительницы, Локи коротко рассмеялся. — Сегодня мой язык меня не в первой подводит. Прости, Сиф. Так мы договорились?  
  
      — Ты не можешь отдать ему Мьельнир, — зашептала Сиф, схватив руку Тора, держащую молот. — Это твой символ власти по праву. По праву достойнейшего. Дарованный Всеотцом. Ты пойдешь против его воли, вверив подобную мощь Локи, а если Хель что-то замыслит, мы и вовсе будем окружены со всех сторон. Беспомощны…  
  
      — Он не посмеет предать нас, если Фригга вернется, — тихо проговорил Тор, не отводя взгляда от Локи. Тот неподвижно стоял на выступе, и морщины у его глаз говорили о веселье, но Тор знал, что на самом деле никакого куража нет, и сделка между ними, возможно, еще более опасна, чем то, что они вознамерились провернуть в Хель.  
  
      — Но предал же раньше, — веско произнесла Сиф. — Ничто его не остановит. Даже Сурту… И тому он помог, хотя знал, что Асгард падет, а все мы погибнем!  
  
      — Однако он так же помог нам предотвратить Рагнарек, — мягко заметил Тор, отстраняя руку воительницы. — Я не так глуп, как ты полагаешь, но возможно пришло нам время поверить в Локи чуть больше, чем он сам верит в себя. Кроме того, у нас нет выбора. Если Фригга и ее магия не вернутся в Асгард, наше существование в любом случае завершится.  
  
      Сиф обескураженно вздохнула.  
  
      — Поступай, как знаешь. Ты — царь Асгарда, а мы никто. И я даже не буду говорить о том, что потом ты вспомнишь мои слова и…  
  
      — Не буду говорить, но все же скажу, — подразнил ее Локи, подошедший ближе.  
  
      Он наклонился над пропастью и сделал вид, что внимательно вслушивается в их разговор.  
  
      — Тор, ты обзавелся новым советником? Что ж, вижу, цвет Асгарда и впрямь захирел.  
  
      Сиф скрипнула зубами.  
  
      — Я согласен на твои условия. Ты будешь приглашен в Асгард, когда Фригга окажется дома, и получишь Мьельнир. — Тор протянул руку, свободную от молота. — А теперь отдай мне Каскет.  
  
      Мгновение Локи молча глядел на могучую длань Тора.  
  
      — Ты меня за дурака держишь? — неожиданно спокойно спросил он, поднимая голову.  
  
      — Что? — недоуменно переспросил Тор.  
  
      — Точно идиоты, — резюмировал Локи. — Что ж…  
  
      Небрежным жестом он поправил края камзола и в один длинный прыжок преодолел ледяную пропасть. Чуть не столкнувшись носом с Сиф, Локи рассмеялся ей в лицо.  
  
      — Твой аромат, леди Сиф, остается всегда неизменным даже в стылых снегах Етунхейма. О, эти яблочные нотки… Единственное напоминание о прекрасных садах, — втянув носом воздух, он поморщился. — И воинских тренировках.  
  
      — Если я его убью, — обратилась Сиф к Тору, когда Локи, проскользнув между ними, энергично зашагал мимо троицы воинов к лесу. — Мы ведь сможем достать Каскет?  
  
      — Я обдумывал это, — Тор вздохнул. — Но Каскет находится в пространственном кармане, и вынуть его может оттуда только Локи.  
  
      — Вот засранец, — Сиф разочарованно спрятала меч в ножны. — Он опять предаст нас.  
  
      — Разумеется, он предаст нас, — согласился Тор, глядя на Локи, застывшего у печати Бифреста. — Он предаст  _нас_ , но никогда не предаст  _ее_.  
  
      Сиф устало провела рукой по глазам и вздрогнула, когда раздался требовательный голос трикстера, ничуть не заглушенный начинающейся метелью.  
  
      — Так когда мы начинаем?  
  
      Тор невольно улыбнулся.  
  
       _Все же эта нить оставалась крепка._


	2. Мы начинаем!

— У меня есть план.  
  
— Локи, сейчас не время.  
  
Тор поудобнее перехватил молот, но его грозный вид ничуть не отпугнул окруживших их врагов. Повинуясь безмолвному приказу владычицы Хельхейма, мертвецы обнажили полураскрошившиеся зубы, и по рядам бесчисленного войска восставших прокатился единый злобный рык.  
  
— Хороший план, — уточнил Локи, придерживая Фригг за талию.   
  
Царица, едва сбросившая оковы смерти, тяжело привалилась к его груди.  
  
— Уверен? Напомни-ка мне, чьей идеей было подсунуть Хель поддельный Каскет? — сцепив зубы, Тор замахнулся и послал Мьёльнир в самую гущу армии мертвых.  
  
Громовержец победно ухмыльнулся, но торжество его было недолгим: едва образовавшийся просвет сразу сомкнулся, а на место попадавших тел встали новые слуги Хель.  
  
— А то б мы, конечно, ушли с миром, — съязвил Локи. — Асгард разрушен, асы сломлены и рассеяны по Девяти мирам, а ты умудряешься оставаться всё таким же наивным. Просто блестящая способность.  
  
— Чем языком трепать, помог бы, братец, — вовремя увернувшись от зазубренного лезвия, Тор обрушил молот на мертвеца, сумевшего подобраться так близко. — Им конца нет. Я не давлю, но, может, пора воспользоваться Каскетом? От него есть польза?  
  
— Больше, чем ты можешь представить, _братец_. И я предпочитаю приберечь его до того момента, когда он действительно будет полезен.  
  
— То есть сейчас момент недостаточно подходящий?  
  
Не обращая внимания на ворчание Тора, Локи помог Фригг присесть на ребристый уступ скальной породы; прикоснувшись к её щеке, он с тревогой вгляделся в лицо царицы.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Чувствую себя ужасной матерью, — Фригг слабо прикрыла глаза, накрывая его руку своей, — которая подвергла собственных детей смертельной опасности.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — заботливо заверил её Локи. — Ты ни в чём не виновата, подвергать нас опасностям — это любимое занятие Тора, — последние слова он, повернувшись к Громовержцу, произнес с неприкрытым сарказмом. — Ведь все знают, что самый лучший выход из сложной ситуации, проломить кому-нибудь голову Мьёльниром. И главное, всегда помогает.  
  
— Локи, еще хоть слово… — процедил Тор, сосредоточенно вдалбливая драугров в жесткую землю Хельхейма. — Я немного занят, если ты не заметил.  
  
— Какие-то проблемы? — удивился Локи. — Теперь-то всего лишь нужно размахивать молотом, совсем не сложно для тебя.  
  
— Сейчас бы с удовольствием по тебе ударил. Намекаю еще раз: помочь нет желания?  
  
Локи наградил Тора торжествующим взглядом, но всё-таки достал пару кинжалов и встал плечом к плечу с братом.   
  
— И осквернить твой взор своими жалкими фокусами? Как можно… Разве что, ты предложишь взамен что-нибудь достаточно ценное для меня.  
  
Потрескивающий искорками молний, молот врезался в самого высокого драугра, и тот, издав хриплый полувздох, повалился ничком. Все остальные мертвецы, лишенные предводителя, тут же приостановили шествие. На изуродованных гниением лицах отразилась растерянность.  
  
— Не устал торговаться? — тяжело выдохнул Тор. — Ты уже потребовал Мьёльнир. Что еще тебе нужно?  
  
— Каскет остается у меня, — быстро ответил Локи. — И это не обсуждается. Он — моё наследие, как твоё — трон Одина, на который, оцени моё великодушие, я больше не стану заявлять свои законные права. Но больше я не отдам ничего из того, что принадлежит мне по праву.  
  
— Заберешь его, чтобы — что? Чтобы потом не оставить от Асгарда и камня на камне?  
  
— Думаешь, будет хуже, чем сейчас? — весело отозвался Локи.  
  
Их перепалку прервал взволнованный голос Фригг.  
  
— Мальчики, не хочу вас отвлекать, но сейчас у нас есть проблемы посерьезнее.  
  
Они оба обратили взгляды к матери, которая, выпрямившись, держалась за стенку пещеры и с беспокойством смотрела куда-то за их спины.  
  
Тор и Локи одновременно обернулись.  
  
— Достойный противник для тебя, — заметил Локи после паузы. — Пожалуй, не будем вам мешать.  
  
Гигантский Волк, выбравшийся из соседнего тоннеля, доставал своим загривком до самых сводов пещеры. Даже Тор невольно сделал шаг назад. Спутавшаяся черная шерсть зверя темнела в подземном сумраке, а над раскрытой алой пастью злобными искрами сверкали зрачки. От монстра исходила какая-то подавляющая аура, от которой сердце у всех троих сжалось в страхе.  
  
Зверь раскатисто зарычал, обдавая их своим смрадным дыханием.  
  
— Так… что за план? — уже более примирительным тоном спросил Тор, раскручивая молот.  
  
— Уже неактуален, — Локи быстро загородил собой Фригг. Его взгляд лихорадочно забегал по пещере, словно трикстер пытался выискать какое-то решение. — Если бы только кое-кто был чуть проворнее, нам бы не пришлось…  
  
— Лучше думай, а не болтай.  
  
— Может, это станет новостью для тебя, но я владею искусством думать и говорить одновременно. Невероятно, правда? — не отрывая взгляда от Волка, Локи обратился к Фригг. — Возьми это, — он настойчиво протянул ей один из своих кинжалов. — И, пожалуйста, держись подальше от Тора — в прошлый раз это плохо кончилось. Будет неловко возвращаться сюда снова, кажется, свой лимит доверия мы уже исчерпали.  
  
— Времени мало! — предупреждающе рыкнул Тор, пятясь назад.  
  
Пущенный в Волка Мьёльнир лишь заставил его чуть качнуться на месте, но едва ли причинил какой-то вред — только еще больше разъярил зверя.  
  
— Локи!  
  
— Каскет, — Локи впился пальцами в плечо брата. — Просто скажи это. Скажи, что он принадлежит мне.  
  
Раздался грохот: они чудом успели прижаться к стене подземного хода, когда исполинская лапа, покрытая жгуче-темным мехом, опустилась в нескольких метрах от них. Безмозглые драугры, попавшие под раздачу, рассыпались грудой костей и доспехов.  
  
— Не думаю, что это худшее, что ты можешь пообещать ему, — осторожно заметила Фригг. — Тор, ведь он твой брат.  
  
— Твой брат, — эхом повторил Локи, искривив тонкие губы в усмешке. — Конечно. Подумай хорошенько. По-твоему, довериться мне — это хуже, чем погибнуть в пасти обезумевшего зверя?  
  
Лукавство, плескавшееся в глазах брата, отчетливо несло в себе какой-то скрытый намек. Тор зарычал от безысходности. Пространство снова задрожало, словно от землетрясения, и сверху беспорядочно посыпались камни. Тор закрыл собой Фригг и, дождавшись затишья, мягко подтолкнул её в тень узкой скалистой выемки.   
  
— Он не причинит нам вреда, — успела она сказать так, чтобы услышал только Тор. — Никогда не хотел причинить.   
  
Тор только кивнул, подумав про себя, сколько раз он считал так же. Может, он бы засомневался и сейчас, если бы Фригг не сжала так нежно его пальцы — словно через её любовь они с Локи на мгновение вернулись в прошлое. Снова стали детьми, разделившими совместные шалости.  
  
Он обернулся к брату. Тот ловко манипулировал иллюзиями, которые отвлекали внимание Волка; ужасно странно, но всё действительно выглядело так, будто он пытался о них позаботиться.   
  
— Да будет так, — выдавил из себя Тор. — Я согласен.  
  
—  _Скажи это_ , — прошипел Локи. Одна из иллюзий пошла рябью, и обманутый питомец Хель издал почти обиженный рёв. — Даешь ли ты мне клятву, как царь Асгарда, что Каскет является моим по праву?  
  
Тор раздул ноздри.  
  
— Даю, — наконец сказал он. — Как царь Асгарда, я возвращаю Каскет — артефакт Ётунхейма — тебе, Локи… — Тор помедлил. —  _Локи, сын Лафея_. Каскет твой по праву рождения.  
  
Это было странное ощущение. Впервые признав происхождение Локи, Тор словно бы прочертил между ними линию: ничто уже не будет прежним.   
  
Когда трикстер обернулся к нему, привычная белизна его кожи сменилась глубокой синевой; темные узоры проступили на скулах и шее, теряясь за воротом доспехов. Тор не мог заставить себя не пялиться. Превращение было ошеломляющим: кроваво-алые белки, чернота чужих глаз — тёмная, пробуждающая воспоминания о тысячелетнем противостоянии между ётунами и асами. Тор сжал челюсти. Этот незнакомец перед ним был его врагом, его братом.   
  
И кем он станет для него в будущем?  
  
Локи рассмеялся, наблюдая за замешательством Тора.  
  
— Значит, всё правильно, — небрежным движением рук он материализовал ларец. —  _Наконец-то_ всё правильно.   
  
Драугры снова двинулись вперед. Иллюзии исчезли, и Волк обратил ищущий взгляд на свою добычу. С его загнутых клыков закапала слюна.  
  
Локи улыбался.  
  
— Мы — царь Ётунхейма.  
  
— Локи…  
  
— Мы являемся законным владельцем Каскета.  
  
— Что ты собираешься делать?..  
  
Из всех концов пещеры к ним побежали морозные узоры.  
  
— Локи!  
  
Трикстер только сильнее сжал ручки ларца. Воздух вдруг стал по-зимнему морозным.  
  
Локи поднял артефакт повыше, закрыл глаза.  
  
 _«И мы начинаем»._


	3. И что дальше?..

— Ты одна из лучших воинов, которых я встречал, — Тор прикоснулся к плечу женщины, ощущая под пальцами гладкость её смуглой кожи. — Но битвы не знают непобедимых. Береги себя. Мы все нужны Асгарду сейчас.  
  
Громовержец понял, что его раскрыли, когда в глазах цвета темной меди мелькнули насмешливые искорки. Смущенный, он хотел убрать руку, но её тут же перехватила маленькая сильная ладонь.  
  
— Я помогаю тебе не ради Асгарда, — она томно приоткрыла полные губы, наблюдая за его замешательством. Потом с придыханием рассмеялась. — Тор, я — валькирия. А валькирии рождены, чтобы сражаться. Мы идем туда, где кипят самые жестокие битвы, и сейчас такое место — Асгард. Я там, где должна быть.  
  
Гладиаторский рисунок на ее лице белел, напоминая шрамы, полученные в бесчисленных сражениях, в которых эта женщина раз за разом доказывала свою силу.  
  
— Я думал, долг больше ничего не значит для тебя, — он почувствовал, как пальцы, обвившие его запястье, слегка сжались, будто она пыталась убедить его в своей непоколебимости.  
  
В этой хватке была мощь, которая своим ощущением новизны причиняла ему невыносимую сладость. Она — сильна. Какие бы битвы ни ждали их, с ней ему никогда не придется оглядываться назад.  
  
И кроме того, она так прекрасна.  
  
Валькирия покачала головой.  
  
— Долг и предназначение — разные вещи. Кому, как не тебе, знать это? — слова прозвучали жестко, и тепло её прикосновений покинуло его. — Иди, и не беспокойся об Асгарде. Мы останемся здесь и защитим его и царицу до вашего возвращения.  
  
Тор заглянул в ее лицо, надеясь увидеть намек на то, что он должен сделать. Может ли он прикоснуться к ней напоследок? Поцеловать её?  
  
Но из облика валькирии уже исчезла та ласка и чуткость, которые она ненадолго позволила ему увидеть.  
  
Она — сильна.  
  
— Ступай уже, — она первая отстранилась, ставя точку в их затянувшемся прощании. — Иначе вот-вот заплачешь.  
  
Ее волосы мазнули его плечо, когда она отвернулась.  
  
Это было так внове — полагаться на того, кого желаешь защитить, но Тор принял эту мысль, как принял свои смутные догадки о том, что чувствует к этой женщине, которая однажды беспардонно пленила его, наследника Асгарда.  
  
Улыбаясь своим мыслям, Тор спустился со ступеней полуразрушенного дворца.  
  
— Джейн Фостер заметно похорошела с нашей последней встречи.  
  
Гибкая тень отделилась от обугленного остова и скользнула к Тору.  
  
В своём привычном облике — правда, слегка потрепанном — он всё же выглядел как-то иначе после того, что произошло в подземельях Хель. Или же, подумал Тор, он сам стал смотреть на брата иными глазами.  
  
Но в этих новых ощущениях вовсе не было гнева или брезгливости, какую асы на протяжении многих сотен лет испытывали по отношению к ледяным великанам.  
  
— Локи, держи язык за зубами, — беззлобно посоветовал Тор.  
  
Но просить Локи замолчать было всё равно, что пытаться сразить тролля соломинкой.   
  
— Что? — лицо Локи вытянулось в притворном изумлении. — Ушам своим поверить не могу. Могучий Тор больше не желает хвастать подвигами? Братец, ты не болен? — в его голосе прозвучала издёвка. — Ох, Тор. Мать будет недовольна твоей переменчивостью.  
  
Локи выглядел до невозможности довольным, через плечо бросая лукавые взгляды на валькирию и оставшуюся у врат дворца троицу воинов.  
  
— Думаешь, тобой она будет довольна?  
  
Локи приноровился к шагу Тора, чтобы не отстать. На его лице блуждала плутовская ухмылка, которая не обещала ничего хорошего этому миру и Тору в частности.  
  
— Разумеется. Рассуди сам, я вызволил ее из царства Хель с помощью Каскета, и я верну Асгарду былой облик, став героем и заполучив в свою власть Мьельнир. — Он призадумался. — Кстати, а Сиф знает?  
  
Рукоять Мьельнира недовольно загудела, будто молот оскорбился при словах Локи о смене хозяина.  
  
— Не понимаю о чем ты, — уклончиво ответил Тор, сворачивая в сторону Бивреста.  
  
— Похоже, всё еще хуже, чем я предполагал, — Локи обескураженно вздохнул. — Бедняжка Сиф. Ну хотя бы Джейн Фостер есть кому утешить?  
  
— Только попробуй и утешать тебя придется, — Тор метнул на брата угрожающий взгляд и качнул молотом.  
  
— Ну, мы с ней можем утешить друг друга.  
  
Локи потер наручи, будто в предвкушении, но от Тора не укрылась легкая болезненная гримаса, промелькнувшая на лице брата.  
  
Нарастающее раздражение тут же сменилось беспокойством. Тор невольно поморщился. Подумать только, прошло едва ли несколько дней с тех пор, как они заключили перемирие, а он уже попался в старую ловушку.  
  
В его голове прозвучал насмешливый голос Локи.  
  
 _«Ты вечно будешь на это покупаться?»_  
  
Похоже, что вечно.  
  
Тор остановился, схватив брата за предплечье.  
  
— Ты ранен.  
  
Одно мгновение Локи выглядел удивленным — как тогда, в тюрьме, в день, когда Тор впервые разгадал его трюк с иллюзией. Но это длилось недолго, Локи быстро вернул себе привычную насмешливость.  
  
— Как будто тебе есть до этого дело, — он хмыкнул, но не попытался выпутаться из хватки.  
  
Не обращая внимания на словесные уколы, Тор поставил молот на землю и принялся рыться в одном из карманов. Спустя секунду он извлек крошечный целительный камень, чем изрядно удивил Локи.  
  
— Я думал, все они погибли в Асгарде — в огне.  
  
— У матери оставался один, — ответил Тор, сосредоточенно растирая камень между пальцами. — Она отдала его мне.  
  
Тор сдвинул край наручей, чтобы получше разглядеть рану — глубокую и пульсирующую. Удивительно, как Локи еще мог шевелить рукой и острить в своей привычной манере.  
  
— Тогда прибереги его для более подходящего случая.  
  
— Я не такой, как ты, — Тор исподлобья посмотрел на него.  
  
Губы Локи исказила странная кривоватая усмешка.  
  
— И я это знаю.  
  
Серебристо-серый пепел осыпался на подсохшую рану, оставленную клинком драугра. Тор лишь понадеялся, что в лезвии не было никакой вредной заразы.  
  
Когда песок осыпался вглубь кроваво-красного месива, Локи даже не шевельнулся, но громовержец, держа его за руку, почувствовал, как всё тело трикстера напряглось.  
  
Они оба молчали, пока целительный камень делал своё дело. Лишь ветер гудел между полуразрушенных стен, гулял в жилищах, где некогда асы сидели за пиршественными столами.  
  
Прошлое было разрушено, настоящее — не определено. А о будущем они ничего не знали.  
  
Кажется, Локи думал о том же самом.  
  
— И что дальше? — он поправил наручи. Никакой благодарности — благодарности всегда были ниже его достоинства.  
  
Тор отряхнул руки, но, прежде чем поднять молот, протянул Локи небольшой клочок бумаги, с нацарапанным на нем мидгардским адресом.  
  
— Попробуем вернуть всё, как было прежде, — сказал он, когда Локи принял его, молча разглядывая.  
  
Тор ожидал, что Локи скажет что-нибудь. Прежде был не только лишь Асгард — процветающий и нерушимый, но прежде и между ними было то, от чего они оба предпочли отказаться ради своих стремлений.  
  
Конечно, ничего не будет как прежде; уже познав боль настоящего, они не в силах вернуться в прошлое.  
  
Но они могут попытаться создать нечто новое.  
  
— Покажешь мне свою тайную тропу?  
  
Не отрывая взгляда от листка, Локи усмехнулся.  
  
— Как я могу отказать? — он так и не взглянул на Тора. Лишь отвернулся и стал спускаться к мосту. — Однако у меня есть один вопрос.  
  
Нечто протянулось между ними, но они оба упрямо делали вид, что ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Мы можем и не вернуться живыми, если ты об этом.  
  
— Нет, я не об этом, — крикнул Локи, оборачиваясь. — Я о другом. Скажи, это она тебя бросила?

 


End file.
